1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to batting practice mats, and specifically to batting practice mats having a plurality of apertures substantially covering their entire surface so that the practice batter may observe what is on the other side of the batting practice mat, either when a ball is thrown at the mat or is seized in an aperture in the mat.
2. Prior Art
Numerous devices have been devised to enhance batting skills but none have been calculated to provide instant positive and/or negative feedback as to the correctness of the swing, especially at its most critical phases, the point just preceding contact and the point of contact itself. This correct swing, according to Williams, is a hard push swing, in which the bat describes a flattened arc and at point of contact is approximately perpendicular to the oncoming ball, with the batter's wrists firm and unbroken. All action thereafter, Williams maintains, is of no significance in terms of effect upon the ball.
A multi-sensory device (auditory, visual, tactile) providing instant, strong, positive feedback in cases of appropriate execution and instant, string, negative feedback in cases of inappropriate execution via a number of sensory modalities (e.g. auditory, visual and tactile) would be highly significant to teacher and learner in that continued practice, would produce significant, superior patterns of performance as the learner immediately adjusts to avoid the punitive or unpleasant consequences of incorrect execution and seeks the pleasant and rewarding experience of proper execution.